Pain of Change
by Lizzy Halliwell
Summary: Going way to far to have the perfect body can have its disadvantange
1. Default Chapter

The Pain of Change  
  
By: Lizzy Halliwell  
  
Prue - 21 Piper- 18 Phoebe- 15 Paige - 13  
  
"Paige wait up!" Paige heard her good friend Brooke yell behind her.  
  
Paige turned around to see Brooke running towards her. Brooke looked great she was so thin and she had so many guys looking at her. She already had a boyfriend and it was only the second week of school.  
  
"Hey Brooke"  
  
"So can u go?"  
  
"Maybe Prue said she'll think about it." Paige replied talking about the party that Brooke and her friend, Gabrielle was throwing tomorrow night.  
  
Suddenly Brooke's boyfriend Adam showed up and Brooke began to walk with him.  
  
"Okay Paige let me know by tonight." She said before she disappeared behind the classroom door.  
  
After School  
  
"Brooke hi it's Paige." Paige said over the phone.  
  
"Hey Paige, so what did your sister say?"  
  
"She said that I could go!" Paige squealed. "YES!!!" Brooke cheered.  
  
Next Day At School  
  
"Brooke I have a question for u?" Paige asked during lunch as she saw Brooke not eating anything.  
  
"What Paige?"  
  
"How in the world did u get so thin and pretty?"  
  
"It's my little secrete. I can show u if u want to see if it works for u." 


	2. 2

The Pain of Change Part 2  
  
By: Lizzy Halliwell  
  
"Brooke that's dangerous!" Paige yelled at her friend when she told her what her secrete to loosing weight was.  
  
"Paige chill . I don't do it a lot and besides it works."  
  
This was true as Paige could see with her own eyes. But if she did try it she would probably be killed by her sisters if they ever found out.  
  
~~~ That Night ~~~  
  
"Come on Paige we don't want to be late to the party!" Paige heard Brook yell from downstairs were she was waiting.  
  
"I'm coming Brooke chill." Paige said as she walked down the stair case.  
  
"Paige you look really pretty honey." Piper said as she walked across the room.  
  
"Thanks Pipe."  
  
"See ya later."  
  
"Remember Paige be back home by 12."  
  
"K Pipe love you." Paige said as she shut the door.  
  
~~~ At the Party ~~~  
  
"Hey Brooke can you help me with going on the same diet you r on?" Paige asked before they entered the house.  
  
"Sure Paige I'll help u, we starting now." Brooke said as she whispered something in Paige's ear.  
  
Paige smiled back at her and nodded her head.  
  
Paige had no clue what she was getting herself in to and that one of her other sister was going threw the exact same thing Paige was except hers was becoming a problem. 


	3. 3

The Pain of Change Part 3  
  
By: Lizzy Halliwell  
  
~~~ A Week Later ~~~  
  
Paige had been on her diet and was now beginning to go a little to far. She was not eating when she could, but when she was at home she ate as little as possible. Paige also noticed how Phoebe was beginning to eat less and less than she usually did also.  
  
~~~ Friend's Party ~~~~  
  
"Paige guess who's here?" Brooke said as she came towards Paige with Adam's hand in her own.  
  
"Who?" Paige asked as she walked towards Brooke.  
  
"Hunter."  
  
"Do you mean my Hunter???" Paige asked, talking about her boyfriend who had moved to L.A. and they had decided to brake up when he left, even though they both still had feelings for one another.  
  
"Yeah she means your Hunter???" Paige heard someone say behind her.  
  
Paige quickly turned around knowing exactly who just said that.  
  
Paige's mouth went to the floor and tears began to fall down her cheeks, as she quickly fell into Hunter's open arms.  
  
Brooke and Adam just looked at each other then at Paige and Hunter again. Paige just hugged Hunter for about 5 minutes quietly crying on his shoulder, because she was so happy to see him, then finally they let go.  
  
"Gosh Paige I have missed you so much." Hunter said as he gently kissed Paige on the lips.  
  
"I missed you too." Paige answered grabbing on to him again, she was afraid that if she let him go she would loose him again.  
  
"Hey we're gonna go and leave u two to talk. K?" Adam said as he pulled Brooke towards him.  
  
"K.. Come on it's to loud in here." Hunter said as he grabbed Paige's hand and led her out of the living room and into another room.  
  
"Gosh Paige you look great," Hunter said.  
  
"Thanks." Paige said even though she thought . " He's just saying that. I am fat and I need to loose weight."  
  
Hunter sat down in a chair and let Paige sit in his lap. she didn't look like the old Paige he knew and loved and for some reason he didn't know what was different. All he knew is that she looked thinner and weaker than she used to. But he just thought that she had just changed since the last time he say her which had been 4 months ago. 


	4. 4

The Pain of Change Part 4  
  
By: Lizzy Halliwell  
  
Hunter walked Paige home after the party was over instead of Brooke walking her home. As they got to the front door Hunter stopped and gave Paige a goodnight kiss. He tried to walk away but Paige still had a grip on him from his hug.  
  
"Paige what's wrong?" Hunter asked getting really worried when he saw and felt tears running down her cheeks and hitting his shirt.  
  
"I don't want to loose you again." Paige whispered.  
  
"Oh Paige, I told you I moved back and I am not going any where I swear." Hunter said kissing her a couple of times on the forehead.  
  
Paige slowly nodded her head then she let go of Hunter and kissed him one more time goodnight before walking to the Halliwell Manor.  
  
~~~Inside the Halliwell Manor~~~  
  
"Paige is that you?" Paige heard one of her sisters yell as she closed the front door.  
  
"Yeah Piper it's me." Paige said as she quickly tired to dry her wet and red cheeks.  
  
"So how did it go? Did you have fun?" Piper asked as she walked towards her sister.  
  
"Yeah I had a lot of fun. Thanks for letting me go." Paige said.  
  
"Your welcome. See you in the morning honey." Piper said as she saw her baby sister walk up the stairs towards her bedroom. "Night Pipe." Paige called back.  
  
Paige quietly walked into her bedroom and changed into her pajamas, then climbed into her bed. She couldn't stop smiling, she couldn't believe that Hunter was back and everything. Paige fell asleep with wonderful thoughts of him and her in her head.  
  
"I just need to loose like 15 more pounds then everything will be perfect Paige thought to herself, as she dosed off. 


	5. 5

The Pain of Change Part 5  
  
By: Lizzy Halliwell  
  
Paige woke up the next morning hoping beyond hope that last night had not been a dream, that Hunter was really moving back and becoming her boyfriend again. Paige quickly got dressed, putting on all of her cutest closet and fixed her air and put on her make-up.  
  
"PAIGE PHOEBE BREAKFAST!!!!!!!!!" Paige heard her eldest sister scream from downstairs.  
  
The last thing Paige wanted to do right now what eat. Paige slowly made her way down the stairs, when she noticed her big sister Phoebe going just as slow.  
  
This was the first time Paige had actually noticed how thin Phoebe really was, "But then again." Paige thought to herself. " she does do marshal arts and gymnastics."  
  
Paige herself was in cheerleading and gymnastics, but Phoebe was better at gymnastics than she was and Prue was better at cheerleading.  
  
"Why are my sisters good at everything and I can't do anything right?" Paige thought to herself but she was determined to stay in a good mood today, because of Hunter.  
  
~~~ At School ~~~  
  
"PAIGE!!!!!!!!!!!" Paige heard Hunter scream from behind him.  
  
Paige turned around quickly and saw Hunter coming towards her with Brooke and Adam by his side.  
  
"Hey." Paige said.  
  
By the end of the day Hunter and Paige were officially going out again  
  
~~~ 3 Weeks Later ~~~ "Paige come on honey it's time for dinner" Paige heard as she slowly woke from her nap.  
  
"K I'm coming." Paige said even though her body was screaming for her to lye back down and go to sleep again.  
  
~~~ 10 Minutes Later ~~~  
  
Paige came down stairs slowly. for some reason her whole body felt extremely sore and she felt all weak, almost like she was getting sick.  
  
Phoebe on the other hand really had been sick for the past week and nothing was making her better, and Paige just thought that she was catching what Phoebe had or maybe she wasn't getting sick at all she just needed some sleep.  
  
Was she getting sick? If she was, was it just because Phoebe was sick, or is there more to this whole sickness????? 


	6. 6

The Pain of Change Part 6  
  
By: Lizzy Halliwell  
  
"Paige honey are you done?" Prue asked her baby sister as she began to pick up her half empty plate.  
  
"Yeah Prue. Can I please be excused?"  
  
"Sure honey hey are you feeling okay?" Prue asked getting worried about her little sister.  
  
"Yeah why?"  
  
"You just look a little pale."  
  
"Oh." Paige had started feeling really bad now.  
  
She felt absolutely horrible now, but the last thing Paige was going to do was tell her sisters that she was sick, because she knew that if she did that then they would most likely take her to the doctor and he might tell them that she had an eating problem and did think she could go threw all of that . actually she knew she couldn't.  
  
Prue reluctantly let Paige go to school even though she knew deep down that there was something wrong with her baby sister. She knew that she was getting sick but there was something else but she just couldn't put her finger on what was wrong. But she had to find out but how could she without Paige knowing about it. Then Prue came up with an idea. 


End file.
